


A Potion Of Laugher

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman accidentally spills a mystery potion [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	A Potion Of Laugher

“Virgil?” Roman called to the anxious side sitting on the sofa with his earbuds in. “Have you seen the pine sol?”

“Why? What you need it for?”

“I need it for this potion here.” Roman raised up a glass bottle filled with a pink liquid swirling into a red one.

“You need pine sol for a potion?” Virgil got off the couch and approached the strange mixture.

“I think it’s precisely what it needs!” Roman declared before setting it on the edge of the counter and continuing his search for the new ingredient.

“What’s the potion for?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I’ve just been throwing magical ingredients into a pot to create the most marvelous looking potion I could imagine!”

“Isn’t that dangerous? Having a potion that could do anything?”

“Well not anything! There’s a potion in one of my books that looks the same and uses some of the same ingredients that’s supposed to make you happy. Euphoric Bliss I think the name was. But I don’t know what half the ingredients even are! So I improvised.” Roman said proudly as he reached upwards to search a new cabinet.

As he reached, his arm nudged the potion, which quickly rolled of the counter and shattered. The gorgeous, yet disconcering liquid spread across the floor. Roman’s boots protected him from the spill but Virgil’s feet were bare and the liquid quickly stuck to his skin.

“Ugh! Princey!”

“Sorry, Virgil! I’m sure its effects won’t harm you. It’s a euphoria potion after all!”

“It’s an improvised euphoria potion. And considering you’re the one who made it, I think I have every right to be concerned.” Virgil growled and stepped out of the kitchen before grabbing a washcloth and rubbing the substance off his foot.

The potion had begun to make his skin tingle. That couldn’t be good.

Well, once he rubs it off, he should be fine.

…or not?

The tingly feeling persisted atop his foot. It wasn’t painful… it was just annoying.

“Virgil are you sure you’re alright?” Roman asked curiously as he carefully mopped up the rest of the potion.

Do you know if this w-will wear off? It’s got this annoying feeling.” Virgil didn’t understand why his voice was starting to tremble. And that tingling was getting hard to ignore. In fact, it seemed to be spreading.

“Well considering it was just a splash. Maybe half an hour? And what kinda feeling is it anyway? Does it hurt?”

“N-No. J-just… distracting.” Virgil stood back up but couldn’t help his slight squirming. The feeling was spreading up his leg… but also to the soles of his feet.

Realization dawned on Virgil.

This wasn’t just some random feeling. Roman’s improvised euphoria potion happened to be… a tickle potion

Just his luck.

Virgil could feel a wobbly smile beginning to form as those tickly tingles crept under his toes.

They were like tiny pokes coupled with light, soft touches.

“Virgil? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“R-Rohoman! Yohou idiot!”

“What?!”

“Y-Yohour pohotion-”

“Are you… laughing?” Roman raised an eyebrow at Virgil, now turning pink in the face. His whole body jolted as he felt tickles crawling up his legs, behind his knees, and at his thighs. It was heading upwards. Which meant it wouldn’t be long until his eventual breaking.

“Virgil! What’s wrong? How can I help?” Roman shouted worriedly.

“Y-Yohour p-pohotion ihis-”

“Yes? What is it! Just tell me.”

Just then the feeling had made its way to Virgil’s belly. He felt poking and fluttering and light scratches attack his abdomen.

“AHAHA!” Virgil squealed and snorted before collapsing into a ball of laughter. “IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES! AHAHAHA- NOHOHO!”

Roman jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. He gazed down at his friend losing his mind to laughter.

“Ha! See! My potion was correct! Kind of…”

Virgil snorted again and kicked his legs. “T-TIHIHICKLES! STOHOHOP THEHE TIHIHICKLES! EHEHEHE- NAHAHA!”

“This is even better than a euphoric potion! I have to write this recipe down!” Roman grabbed and pad of sticky notes and began writing a list down, as if there wasn’t a hysterical emo lying in front of him.

Virgil could barely focus on his embarrassment of braking in front of Roman. His mind was abuzz with the almost overwhelming tickling sensations.

He could feel teasing little scratches circling his bellybutton. Soft feather flutters dance at his toes. Playful pokes at his sides kept him in stitches.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had laughed so much.

Or snorted.

That was probably the most embarrassing part.

Fortunately he couldn’t hear what roman was saying. Probably a multitude of teases and coos.

“AHAHAHA- P-PLEHEHEHEHASE STOHOHOHOHOP!” Virgil couldn’t help the squeal of pleas that left his lips. As much as he loved to be made to laugh and let go of his anxieties, it was becoming more than he could handle.

Once he felt the tickling reach his neck he had just about reached his limit. “MAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT STOHOHOHOP! IHIHIHI CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

Suddenly he heard glass break and quickly the tickling began to diminish.

Roman had thrown a new potion at him and the green shimmering potion covered him and dulled the tickling until it was completely gone.

“Sorry about that. It was all fun till I could see you were close to passing out, I have a nullifying potion in case of emergencies!” Roman explained before he reached a hand out. “You okay?”

Virgil panted through his remaining giggle fits. He accepted the hand up and stood on wobbling legs. “That was… intense.”

“I know, but it was nice to hear you laugh. I’m thinking of making a couple more of those…”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i know there are like logical leaps and plot holes BUT I WAS INSPIRED BY @franklyshipping ‘s FIC AND I WANTED TO DO IT FOR SANDERS SIDES DAMMIT
> 
> ALSO im CONSIDERING making this into a series. like roman makes the other potions and virgil gets him back, then maybe patton and logan get it spilled on them


End file.
